


The Cats Meow

by LadyRamora



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A fic for Miqo'te, Attempts at humor and fluff, I hope my writing lived up to your expectations, Other, This fic was requested and I delivered, cat shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haurchefant notices the cat-like qualities in the Miqo'te!WoL. Attempts at humor and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissRei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRei/gifts).



> Here's one for Miqo'te. I hope you guys like it. I will now work on In plain sight, like I had intended to do before I got sidetracked. >.>

It doesn't bother you. 

You've always been this way. Though your fellow Miqo'te had taken a liken to teasing you about your more... cat-like qualities, you'd just brushed it off at the time. It's genetic, you think. Your whole family had been this way. It only made sense that you would be the same.

So what if you like the feel of rough material scraping under your claws? Maybe you like being stroked on your ears and tail a bit more than was normal? Big deal. Everyone likes a nice scratch every now and again. It's your sensitivity to types of Nepeta cataria, commonly known as catmint, or catnip, that actually bothered you. It leaves you feeling rather dazed, and a bit too affectionate after coming in contact with it. You avoid it at all costs, if possible.

Your cat-esque qualities are something you embrace. They're a part of you. So you get teased? It doesn't matter. All peoples have their own little quirks. 

Still, it does surprise you sometimes. 

You're minding you own business. Spending the day in Coerthas, as you find the company here quite relaxing. You've had the pleasure of meeting one of Haurchefant's knights during your first stay here. A Midlander by the name of Germanotta. She's kind enough to keep you company in the times Haurchefant is unavailable for your frequent visits. You pretty much live here, if you want to be honest. Haurchefant even had a room made up just for you.

You smile into your drink, pleased at the thought of the enthusiastic Elezen. You're very much fond of him. You wish you could take him with you in all your travels. You'd certainly never be bored that way. You glance up as the door to the mess hall slams open, a harried looking Haurchefant walking through the doors at a quick pace. 

You catch his eye and a smile clears the glower off of his face as he beelines in your direction. A chair scrapes across the floor as he falls into it, right next to you. He sighs, running a hand through his damp hair. You tilt you head, taking a sip from your mug. "Did you take a bath?" 

He huffs, looking irritated again. "It was the only way I could think to cleanse myself of the smell." You set down your mug, giving him your full atttention. "What smell?" He frowns, gesturing down at himself as he explains. "I was assisting the local alchemists when the assistant tripped over his own feet, splashing me with some sort of mint-like oil. I haven't the foggiest idea of what it was, only that I still smell it even now. Tell me, my friend, is it overly apparent?" He leans towards you, stretching out the long column of his throat.

What an attractive neck. You clear your throat, a blush blooming hot on your cheeks. You close your eyes, leaning into his space to take a whiff of his scent. The familiar smell smacks you in the face, and you regret taking such a deep inhale. Judging by the look on his face when you open your eyes, you think your pupils must be dilated. 

"That smell," Your voice has taken on a deeper rumble, a thrumming purr threatening to spill into your speech. "I know what it is." He tilts his head, looking at you curiously. "It is not something with adverse side effects, is it?" You shake your head, trying to breath through your mouth as you talk to him. "Not to you. Though, it may effect any Miqo'te you come across." His eyes widen, taking in the effect of the mere scent of the leftover oil lingering on his skin has done to you. "Are you well?" You dig your claws into your thighs as you restrain yourself from rubbing against anything. Most likely him. Your skin feels sensitive now, and you would really like a good scratch right then. 

"I'll be fine," You grit out, clenching your teeth tight. He looks concerned now. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Oh, twelve have mercy. You want him to take off his gloves and scratch you with his nails. You stumble to your feet, chair screeching back from the table. 

He grabs your arm, preventing you from leaving. You're panting now, flashing him your teeth and tongue as you try to control yourself. You want to run around, scratch your skin, and rub up against him. All things that you really shouldn't do if you want to come away with your dignity intact. He stands from his seat, pulling you towards him so he can look at your face. 

"My deepest apologies. I should not have come out of the bath until I washed all of this oil from my skin. Is there nothing I can do to make this right?" You groan, giving into the urge to rub your head against the grate of his chainmail. "Just scratch my ears." You grumble, wishing this hadn't happened. He reaches into your hair, scraping his gloves fingers against your twitching appendages. 

Your purring will not be denied. The rumbling sound spills out of you as he soothes your itch. You rub your head against his chainmail, tilting your head up so you can bury your face in the unadorned skin of his neck. "You smell nice," You tell him, feeling too euphoric to hold back things you normally keep to yourself. He chokes out a sound as you lick at his neck with your raspy tongue. "I-Is that so? Not just the oil talking, is it?" 

Your tail swishes lazily behind you, ears twitching madly atop your head as you take another deep whiff of his scent. "No, I've always thought you smelled nice. It's mixing with the smell of the oil, and I can't... contrrrol myself." By the twelve, you're rolling your 'r's now. This must be some potent oil. 

The door opens again, drawing Haurchefant's attention away from you. It's Germanotta, hands on her knees as she pants like she had just run quite a distance. "Germanotta? Is something amiss?" Haurchefant asks, slipping back into his role as the Lord presiding over Camp Dragonhead. Germanotta straightens up to salute, still short of breath as she replies. "Pardon my intrusion, Ser! There are matters that require your attention urgently, I'm afraid."

He nods, glancing back at you with an apologetic look on his face. You force yourself to nod curtly, still feeling rather loopy. "My apologies, dear friend. I must investigate this matter. You will be all right?" Again, you force yourself to nod. You dig your claws into your hands, using the pain to center your mind. Germanotta is watching curiously from the doorway, glancing back at you as Haurchefant passes her by. "If you don't mind my asking, ser, what was that about?" She asks, the door closing behind her. 

Haurchefant's voice has a strange note to it as he replies. "I've just discovered something interesting. I have no idea what to make of it. Never you mind, what was it that was so important?" 

You don't hear what she says in response as their voices move away from you. You grab onto the table, using it for balance as you sit back down. You pick up your mug, inhaling the scent of sweet chocolate to try and erase the smell of that oil from your mind. You take a sip, hands trembling as you grip the mug tight in your hands. That was the first time you did something strange in front of him.

O.o

The second time, all you're really doing is taking a nap. In an odd place, yes. But you've been out doing missions nonstop lately, when you had finally taken your chance to rest. You had been waiting for him, sitting in his chair. You must have nodded off at some point. 

It's the feeling of someone watching you that wakes you. You let out a jaw cracking yawn, tongue curling out of your mouth as your stretch. Your tongue peeks out of your lips as you blink awake. You jump as you come face to face with Haurchefant, who is watching you with wide eyes. He's leaning back against his desk, arms crossed as he just stares at you. You sit up from your half curled position, feeling rather embarrassed that he had caught you napping in his chair. "How have I not noticed this before now?" He says, seemingly talking to himself. 

You wipe at your mouth, checking for drool. "Notice what?" You ask, clearing your throat so as not to sound so sleepy. "You. This." He points to you, twirling his wrist to gesture to the entire room. This? What in the world is he talking about. You stand from his chair, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. "Want to go get something to eat?" He stares at you a moment longer, before shaking his head and standing straight. "All right. What do you want?" You shrug, walking with him side by side. "I could go for some fish." Haurchefant bursts out laughing at that. What did you say? ...How was that funny?

O.o

The third time you really have no excuse. You were bored out of your mind. Haurchefant was busy. Germanotta nowhere to be found. So, when you saw the mouse skittering across the floor? Well, you couldn't help yourself. 

"Hello, little mouse." You purr, biting playfully at the air. 

The mouse squeaks in fear, scampering away to cower in a corner. You prowl towards it, sliding from your seat to crawl on hands and knees. Your tail swishes lazily behind you. You have no intention to harm the creature, you just enjoy playing up to your more animalistic tendencies. You cup your hands around it, raising the mouse up to your eye level. 

You flash a grin as it trembles in your hands. "Come now, sweet mouse. Don't be shy." 

Haurchefant chooses that exact moment to enter the room. 

"Apologies for being... late?" He stares at you, taking in the sight of the mouse clutched in your hands. "You weren't going to eat that mouse, were you?" You frown at him, clutching the mouse close to your chest. "How barbaric. I was catching it so I could release it outside. What kind of monster do you think I am?" He smiles at you, leaning against the doorway. 

"You are the most peculiar person I've ever had the pleasure to meet." What did he even mean by that? You sniff, raising up from your prowling position to sweep by him and out the door. "Ah! Is that a no to dinner then?" He calls after your retreating back. Hmph. 

O.o

He's doing paperwork. And ignoring you. He's ignoring you while doing his paperwork, and you're hungry. You pout, ears flat to your head and your tail lashing out behind you. "What are you doing?" You ask, voice coming out a bit too much like a whine for your taste.

He doesn't look up from whatever he's writing. "Paperwork, my dear. It has to be done." You sulk, winding your way around his desk so you can peek over the back of his chair. "Can I help?" You're really hungry. Maybe if you help him with this, he'll finish up fast so you can go get something to eat together. 

He laughs, dipping his quill into the ink pot before starting another sentence. "I think not, my dear friend. Your handwriting is rather atrocious." You frown, sitting down in a sulk by his feet. "I'm hungry." You groan, flopping over onto your side, tail twitching in your agitation. 

Your ear flickers as he strokes a hand over your head. You peek up at him, frowning. "Just a few more, if you don't mind? I would love nothing more than to go and eat with you, but I have duties to attend to before I am able. If you find it is not worth the wait, please feel free to go ahead without me." You duck your head, embarrassed at how whiny you became when going without food for so long. "No, I want to go with you. I'm sorry, please finish your work." 

He smiles down at you, hands gentle as he scratches at the base of your ears. "All right then. I won't be long, I promise." You hum softly, closing your eyes. You'll wait for him. 

O.o 

You found a bird. Just a baby, really. It must have fallen from its nest and injured its wing. 

You're carrying the bird clutched in your hands, searching for Haurchefant when you hear the sound of conversation near by. You hadn't meant to eavesdrop. 

"...the fury! What in the world is going on, Ser?" That's Germanotta's voice. You pause, ears twitching as you listen in. "It is as if having a pet, but not quite. All the sweetness and fun with none of the responsibility. I find myself quite smitten, Germanotta. What am I to do?" That was Haurchefant! 

What were they talking about? Did Haurchefant have an animal? You peek down at the injured bird in your hands. You hope it isn't a cat. Germanotta huffs, seeming offended. "Adorable or not, my Lord. The Warrior of Light is a person, not a pet!" 

You flush, staring down at the bird with wide eyes.

...They were talking about you? Oh. 

"What if they were to hear of this? How embarrassed would they be?" Well, you are kind of embarrassed. Even a little flattered, if you allow yourself to admit it. Lord Haurchefant fancied you as his pet, did he? Well, there were worse things. He would take care of you, at least. You frown, shaking your head at yourself. Why were you even considering such a silly notion? You're a Miqo'te! Not some kind of house cat. 

Haurchefant sighs, his voice apologetic as he replies. "I see your point. Forgive my foolish notions. I had not meant to imply that our dear friend was some kind of animal to be kept. Merely that the way they act at times is most endearing." Ah, you're really embarrassed now. It was one thing for other Miqo'te to tease you about such things. But for Haurchefant to notice it as well? 

You leave the bird on his desk before making your escape. You need time to think.

O.o

You've made your decision. You like him. He seems to like you. So, why not? You're going to court him. In the Miqo'te way taught to you by your family. You'll hunt for him. 

Haurchefant jumps to his feet when you slam through the doors. You lock eyes with him, not looking away for a second as you present him with your kill. He drags his eyes away to look down at what you brought. Several snowshoe mice, a karakul and even a wolf. 

"This is...?" He furrows his brow, looking at you in confusion. You duck your head as you shuffle your feet. "I didn't know what you liked." He blinks. "What I like?" Oh no, did you read it wrong? Did he not like you after all? Well, it was too late to take it back now. 

You place your hands on his desk, leaning in while maintaining eye contact. Eye contact was very important. He needs to know you're serious. "I like you. Do you like me?" He flushes, staring down at your present to him. "You like me? Ah! Then this is...?" 

You nod. "It is my intent to court you, in the only way I know how. Is that acceptable?" He nods, looking at you with wide blue eyes. You sigh, relieved. "Then you do like me?" Again, he nods. Have you rendered him speechless? "I like you, too. Please accept my offering as a suit for courtship." 

With that said, you turn to leave. A grin tugs at your mouth just thinking about courting him.

You're going to woo him so well, he'll have no idea what hit him.


	2. If at first you don't succeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoL's wooing of Lord Haurchefant doesn't seem to be going so well. They try to seek help from other sources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pick your self up and try again.Try again! This is the first time I wrote Lord Francel. I hope it was okay. Also! Romidiant! >.> I will introduce his actual wife in the next chapter. :D For those of you who know me on Tumblr, I did post screenshots in character creation so you could see what they look like. I hope you enjoy!

It's not going as well as you'd hoped.

You've branched out. Other places had better hunting than just Coerthas. You use your teleportation capabilities to your advantage to bring him different types of game.

Marmot meat. Antelope shanks. Fish in every type you can think of. Prime cuts of Dodo! Who doesn't like Dodo? 

Every time you bring him something he looks bewildered. 

"You have my thanks." He says, every single time. Ha! You don't want his thanks! You want him to acknowledge your suit! So now you're here. Moping in a way quite unlike you. You feel like a blushing tween. Hoping that the person you like will notice you. 

Notice me, Haurchefant. Notice me! You grumble in your head, irritated. 

What were you doing wrong? You're perched high up, on top of the roof, legs dangling over the ledge. You come up here to think. Right now, you're feeling rather puzzled. Put out. Rejected. He keeps giving away your gifts to him. Was he not happy with them? 

You blow out a sigh, discontent. You sit up with a sudden thought. Mayhap you were going about it all wrong? What if the things you intend as gifts were being misconstrued in some way? 

Maybe food wasn't the way to his heart. Elezen are strange like that. You know just who to ask!

You hop to your feet, sliding down the roof to dangle at the ledge. Using that as leverage you swing into the nearest window, scaring a patrolling guard as you jump in front of them. "By the fury!" The guard gasps, clutching at their chest. You grin sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

You turn the corner to find just the person you were looking for. "Germanotta!" You call out, watching in amusement as she jumps at the sudden noise. She turns towards you, lips pulled down in a frown. "How many times must I ask you not to sneak up on me like that?" You duck your head, hiding a pleased grin. "One more time, I'm afraid." The midlander sighs, waving you over even as she rolls her eyes at you. "Don't tell me you were on the roof again." 

Ehh... "Okay, I won't tell you." She cuts her eyes at you, disapproving. "You know Lord Haurchefant dislikes it when you go up there. I care not if you have the best balance in all of Eorzea. Should you slip on a patch of ice? Halone have mercy on your soul when Lord Haurchefant gets his hands on you. Don't say I didn't warn you." 

You duck your head, feeling properly chastened. "Yes, ma'am." She huffs, turning to look at you. "Were you looking for me for a particular reason, or just seeking company?" 

You flush, tail tucking up between your legs as you shuffle your feet in front of her. "U-um, the thing is... I was wondering... You've known Lord Haurchefant for quite some time, right?" She nods slowly. "Well, I was wondering if you know what he likes?" She lets out a soft hum, tapping a finger to her chin as she gives it some thought. "What Lord Haurchefant likes, you ask? Hmm. My Lord likes many things. Hot chocolate, as you know. Ah! He does love sparring, perhaps if you are looking for gift options you could obtain items that help in the upkeep of his weapon." You smile, feeling a bit defeated. That wasn't really much to go on. 

She pats your shoulder, looking contrite. "My apologies. I'm not quite sure what you're looking for here. Mayhap you could ask another Elezen? I know a reliable source if you're interested." 

What the heck, what have you got to lose? She smiles as you nod your head, giving you instructions and a name. 

O.o.O

His name is Romidiant. He's a tall Elezen, taller than even Haurchefant you would say. His eyes are a bright mint green. His hair parted around his face silver in color. Though what really catches your eye is the color of his ear clasps. They're a dark violet. You've never seen any quite like it. He's quick to smile as you introduce yourself and explain why you've come. 

"Ah! Germanotta sent you? Lovely girl, that one. How may I assist you?" You blush as you tell him about your courtship of Haurchefant. He's surprised, then delighted. "Stupendous! The Warrior of Light courting Lord Haurchefant? Simply marvelous!" 

You wonder why Germanotta sent you to him, actually. So you ask him. He grins, raising a hand to rub at one of his ear clasps. "Why me? Well, I have already been through such a courtship. My wife, Sahyu, was rather convincing. You could say that she swept me off my feet." He chuckles, lost in some sort of memory. His eyes are far away now, dreamy. 

You clear your throat, embarrassed. He blinks, offering you a sheepish smile. "My apologies. It seems like it was only yesterday that my sweet Miqo'te was trying her very best to woo me," He gestures to a wedding band on his finger. "Needless to say, she was successful in her pursuit."

He claps his hands together, giving you his full attention. "Now, what seems to be the issue?"

You pout, telling him of your failed attempts. He throws his head back in a laugh. "Hah! Ahh, the urge to hunt for your chosen! Sahyu tried the same tactic, with results rather similar to yours. You must understand, friend. Lord Haurchefant is our leader presiding over Camp Dragonhead. Though your kill is intended for him alone, his first thought with a bounty of game laid at his feet will be to feed his people." 

You groan. Why hadn't you thought of that? All this time you thought he was unhappy with what you brought him. When, in reality, he was more than pleased with the chance to feed his people. So maybe the food wasn't quite the way to woo him. You'll still hunt for him, if only to see the people of Camp Dragonhead are taken care of. 

You give a pensive frown. "How do I find out the right gift for him?" Romidiant grins, motioning with one arm to the entirety of Camp Dragonhead. "How else, my friend? You must ask around. I am certain if you ask the knights under his command, you will find our Lord's likes and dislikes rather quickly." He tilts his head, fingers pressing against the linkpearl in his ear. "Ah! My kitten calls for me. I hope you've found my advice helpful. I must be off now." He walks away, patting your shoulder as he makes his exit. You frown after him, put out. How abrupt. 

You sigh, staring down at your booted feet as you fidget with your tail. This is going to be harder than you thought. 

O.o.O  
Daniffen's Joy. Hot chocolate. Sparring. Eh? Why do you ask? Oh! That's rather easy, isn't it? He likes you! All different answers to your one question: What does Lord Haurchefant like? Well, the last one was pleasing to hear at least. You smile, feeling rather bashful at such a response. You like him, too. Which is why you're going through such trouble.

Really, is there no one who knew what Lord Haurchefant liked? 

....

Why hadn't you thought of this before?

Lord Francel blinks as you as you rush in to meet him, eyes wild and face flushed from cold and exertion. You slam your hands down on his desk, desperate for an answer to your question, "What does Lord Haurchefant like!?" 

Lord Francel jumps, startled at your brash demeanor. "Ah, I beg your pardon?" You take several deep breaths, calming yourself down. You need to be rational about this. You won't get any answers at all if you're rude to the one person that you're sure can help you. 

You lean back, sliding your hands off his desk to straighten your armor. "Please forgive my rudeness. It's just... I need your help. You know Lord Haurchefant the best, right?" Lord Francel smiles softly, ducking his head in embarrassment. "We have been friends for quite some time, yes. I dare say you are catching up to my own experience rather fast, though."

You frown, ears flicking with barely restrained agitation. "Yet I do not know the things that you do. Please, will you tell me what Lord Haurchefant likes?" You clasp your hands in front of you, expression pleading. He smiles. "Of course, it is the least I could do in return for what you have done for me. If I may, why is it that you need to know?"

You flush, latching onto your tail as you fidget with sudden nerves. Oh no, what if Lord Francel doesn't approve? He is Haurchefant's friend. You would really like to have his blessing on this. "I intend to court him. Though the gifts I bring him do nothing to sway his affections." You frown, still feeling frustrated about that. 

Your family never told you it would be this hard. Though all the laughing they did as they explained it to you does make sense now. 

Lord Francel blinks for a few moments, stunned. His expression blank as he processes the information. "Haurchefant is to be courted...?" He snorts, expression breaking out into a grin as he laughs. You stare. You've never seen Lord Francel laugh before. It's rather heartwarming. He has a nice laugh. 

You stare at him as his laughter tapers off into soft giggles, ears perked up and tail swaying behind you. He waves a hand at you, covering his face with the other as he shakes his head. "Ah, forgive me. I was not laughing at you. Merely something from our past." 

You offer him a hopeful, if hesitant smile. "Then, you will help me?" Lord Francel nods, letting out a soft hum of assent. He motions to the chair across from him. "Please, sit. I will tell you all I know. Now, listen closely..." You sit down, ears standing at attention as he weaves tales of he and Haruchefant's shared past.

By the end, you feel warm. Not only do you know what to get him. You know more about him, too. About his past. From his friend's mouth, no less. You can hardly contain yourself.

It's late into the night when he finishes. You return to your room with a smile on your face. You feel as if you're finally getting somewhere. You fall asleep quickly once tucked into your bed. Dreams of Haurchefant accepting your suit have you feeling pleased enough to purr. 

O.o.O

 

You know it's early, but you can't sleep. You awoke feeling energized. Like you had slept for more than the scant hours you were able. You feel restless, and hungry. Mostly hungry. Oh! Maybe Haurchefant will want to go to breakfast with you? You slip out of your room silently, taking turns down the hall by memory towards his room. You stand outside his door, listening for a moment. All is quiet. Is he awake? 

You drop down, peeking under his door to cheek for movement. Hmm. Nothing there. Maybe he's still sleeping? You scratch lightly at his door, too shy just yet to knock. You don't want to wake him if he's still sleeping. But.. food. You lean against his door, your cheeks puffing out in a large sigh. Should you wake him? 

The decision is taken out of your hands as the door opens behind you. You yelp, falling backwards into the room, landing on your back. Haurchefant blinks down at you, hair still mussed from sleep. "Hi." You say, your voice a shy whisper as you wiggle your fingers at him. He furrows his brows, still looking rather tired. "Do you realize how early it is?" 

You stare up at him, shrugging your shoulders the best you can in this position. "Early, my dear. It's hardly light out. What was so important that it couldn't wait?" You shift your eyes away guiltily, ears flat against your head. "I couldn't sleep. And I was hungry, so I thought we could go get breakfast together." He huffs out a sigh, smiling at you as he rakes his fingers through his haphazard hair. "Is that so?" You nod, feeling bad for waking him. He offers you a hand up and you take it. "Give me a moment to change for the day. Breakfast sounds lovely." 

You wait in the hall as he changes. Brimming with excitement. You have a plan. You'll have breakfast together, and then after that you will hunt for another courting gift. 

A different kind this time! One that should work better than the others did, if Lord Francel is right in his assumption. You grin, bouncing on your toes. 

Today is the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was kinda short, but I had all these things I wanted to add and I didn't want to make it too long. @.@ Sorry. Next chapter will be better. Also, I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update. I've got a demanding job now. It seems any free time I have is to sleep. Which is a few hours. Like three a night. Because I stay up trying to write. T-T Where has all my inspiration gone? Chapters came so easily to me before. This job is sucking the soul out of me. /criesforever


	3. Flowers and scented oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of light searches for treasure in the snow. Lord Haurchefant visits the alchemist guild for more oil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I lied when I said I was going to introduce Sahyu this chapter. She'll be in the next one. The chapter was going to be way longer than intended if I added all the things I wanted to. Anyways! So sorry that it has taken me so long to update all my stories. I am ashamed. I am unworthy! /grovels. o(╥﹏╥)o Writer's block hit me over the head. I am finally free from the shroud of darkness that is it's domain. >.> /cough. Also, work sucks.

Today is not your day...  
You have been out in the cold for all of the morning and now you're cutting into midday. A bit of green is hard to find in a sea of white. 

"When Haurchefant and I were still small, his Mother still well enough to go out, she would take us foraging for a certain type of flower. A snowdrop flower. Ah, yes. I am well aware of the irony. She would have us search for it for her. A small game for young children, that taught us how to spot the details. It should prove to be rather challenging now, I imagine. Though I am sure you will be able to handle it." 

Hah! I'm sure you'll be able to handle it. That's what everyone always says. 

Yet here you are, half the day gone and you still haven't found the stupid flower! The worst part is dodging Lord Haurchefant. You can't interact with him without a tribute! Still, the look on his face every time you turn away breaks your heart. You need to find this flower; and fast!

O.o

Haurchefant does not know what he did, but it must have been something unforgivable. Though proven to put up a strong front, he knew when he was being avoided. And right now? He was being avoided. The last three times he has called out to his cat eared suitor, only to be met with panicked looks and a turned back. He was beginning to feel rejected. 

Haurchefant sighs, staring down at the drops of ink splashed across the parchment he had been working on. He crumples another page, adding it to the growing pile of his own distraction. What had he done wrong? Was it something he had said? Another sigh forces it's way past his lips. Was breakfast not to their liking? Oh dear, perhaps it was him? 

Haurchefant raises a hand to his mouth, checking his breath. No, that wasn't it! He tugs on the locks of hair around his face, raking his hands through it as he thinks. What was it? There must be some way to get their attention. This game of cat and mouse grows more irksome by the minute. How to fix something, if you did not know what went wrong? He needed answers.

Haurchefant stands with a sudden thought, hands slamming down on his desk. "Catnip!"

Several guards posted nearby startle, turning to stare at their lord with incredulous eyes. What in the world was he on about now? 

O.o

You're on your hands and knees in the snow, wiping at the speckles of green peeking through the white powdered ground. You brush away a clump of snow to finally find what you were looking for. "There you are!" You crow, scraping the snow away with hands curled like claws. A purr rumbles deep in your chest as you dig out the flower, dirt packing beneath your claws as you dig through it. You cup your hands around the root, raising it up to eye level with a pleased grin. The flower shimmers wetly in the light, drawing your eyes to the petals and bright green stem. You sigh happily, reaching into your inventory bag for a flower pot to deposit your find safely away. "I hope you're worth all the effort, little flower." 

O.o

Meanwhile....

The Assistant alchemist beams happily as he holds a complete potion aloft. He had done it! And without an accident this entire day! He turns to look at the Head Alchemist, showing her the potion with pride. "Look, Aubrianne!"

The Head Alchemist tilts her head, dragging her eyes away from her potions book. "Very good, Remmington. You've not had an accident yet today. Keep it up." Her tone is dry as she addresses him, glancing at him for a mere second over her silver rimmed glasses, before turning back to her book. 

Remmington sighs, feeling defeated. Will he ever recieve her praise? He bites at his lips, hiding the pout his face wants to make. What he would do to receive a kind word from her. Ah, to be praised by her. It is but a fantasy in his mind. Such things are out of his reach. 

Remmington reaches out to put the potion in it's rightful place, distracted by his musings. 

The doors slam open, Lord Haurchefant storming through them, with a loud cry of "Remi!"

Remmington jumps in fright, the potion slipping from his fingers as he flails his arms with panic. The potion hits the floor with a loud shatter. Aubrianne looks up from her book with a frown, sighing. "I'll just get the broom then, shall I?"

Remmington cringes, looking at her with great dismay. Why? What had he done to deserve such things? Remmington sighs, straightening his glasses as he turns to look at his lord. "How may I assist you, Lord Haurchefant?"

Lord Haurchefant beams, spreading his arms wide. "Remi, my friend. I must ask for you assistance with a matter of great importance." 

Remmington frown. "Glad am I to help in any way I can, My Lord. But please, my name is Remmington." 

Haurchefant chuckles, waving him off. "Yes, yes. Of course. You remember the incident from the other day? When you tripped over your own two feet and doused me in some kind of oil?" 

Remmington flushes, darting a look to where Aubrianne was sweeping up his mess. "A-ah. I recall no such thing." Haurchefant grins, a slow stretch of his mouth. He throws an arm over Remmington's shoulder, sending the younger Elezen stumbling. "Come now, my friend. I will say nothing of the sort to Aubrianne should you help me in this." 

Remmington ducks his head, sighing. Blackmail, again? "Very well."

Haurchefant throws a fist up in a silent cheer. "Splendid! That oil you splashed me with? Well, I need you to do it again." Remmington blinks, adjusting his glasses. "I beg your pardon? Did I hear that correctly? You want me to splash oil on you again?" 

Aubrianne looks up from her task, frowning. "What are you two whispering about over there?" Remmington ducks around his desk, rummaging through his desk drawer to appear busy. "What? Whispering? Ahahaha... There is no whispering! Nothing of the sort!"

Haurchefant claps his hands together, drawing Aubrianne's piercing gaze away from the nervous alchemist. "Come now, Aubrianne. I merely wished to pay Remi a visit. I had something commissioned, and he is simply packing it up for me. Is that not so, Remi?" 

Remmington nods his head, smiling a nervous smile as Aubrianne narrows her eyes at him. "A commission? Why have I heard nothing of this?" Haurchefant waves his hands, a serene smile on his face, as if he weren't lying at all. "Ah, I placed the order the other day. When Remi was alone." Aubrianne huffs, setting the broom aside with more force than necessary. "Well. I do hope you would inform me of such things, Remmington. I am the Head Alchemist, after all. If we are to have a commision from our lord himself, it is very important that I know about it! Is that clear?" 

Remmington nods his head frantically, eyes wide with terror. "Y-yes, ma'am!"

Aubrianne huffs, turning away with a scowl on her face. "Honestly. I expected you knew better by now." She moves into the next room, closing the door behind her firmly. 

Remmington whirls around to gape at Haurchefant, eyes glaring and pointing a finger accusingly. "Look what you did! Now she thinks I'm even more incompetent than usual! Oh, Halone have mercy! Why does this keep happening!" Remmington leans over onto his desk, burying his face into his folded hands. "Why, why, why." He whines out, wallowing in self pity. 

Haurchefant sighs, patting at the younger Elezen's back as he moans in despair. "Now, now. It wasn't quite so bad. You'll be back in her good graces before you know it, my friend."

Remmington only sobs harder, shaking his head. "I've never been in her good graces! I'm so far away from grace with her, you might as well drop me off a cliff as a heretic! She hates me!"

Haurchefant frowns. "Enough of this, Remi. Aubrianne does not hate you. Get ahold of yourself. I need your assistance, if you recall." 

Remmington straightens slowly, sniffling. "What was it you needed again?" 

Haurchefant smiles, gesturing to the many bottles that lined the shelves. "I am in need of the same oil from the last time. If you would please?" 

Remmington sighs, wiping his eyes behind his glasses. He's making his way to his potions cabinet, grumbling all the while. "Always what everyone else needs. What about what I need?" He mumbles, sifting through the different bottles lining the shelf. Haurchefant watches him, pretending not to hear his mutterings. 

Remmington tilts his head, torn between two different bottles. Was it the yellow one, or perhaps the green? Hmm. Closing his eyes, he reaches out and grabs one. The yellow one sits in his hand when he opens his eyes. He turns back towards Haurchefant, holding the bottle out in one hand. "Here you are." Haurchefant plucks it from his hands, raising the small vial up to eye level. "This is the same one?" 

Remmington nods. It must be the yellow one. Probably.

Haurchefant tucks the potion away into his armor, offering Remmington a pleased grin. "My thanks, dear Remi." 

Remmington scowls. "For the last time, my lord. My name is Remmington!"

Haurchefant chuckles all the way out the door.

Remmington sighs. 

He turns around only to let out a startled shriek. Aubrianne arches a brow at him from where she had been standing behind him. "What are you screeching about now?"

Remmington holds a hand to his chest, heart pounding. "You scared me half to death!"

Aubrianne turns away, hiding a smile. "What did Lord Haurchefant want?" Remmington shrugs. "A vial of oil, I suppose." Aubrianne pauses, turning to look at him with furrowed brows. "What kind of oil?" Remminton shakes his head. "I don't know."

.....

Aubrianne's eyebrow twitches. "...Are you telling me that you potentially gave Lord Haurchefant something he did not order?"

Remmington's head snaps up, eyes wide. Oh, dear. "...Yes?"

Aubrianne closes her eyes, breathing deeply. "Remmington. You have three seconds to remove yourself from my sight, before I strangle you."

Remmington squeaks out a sound of alarm, scrambling for the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the WoL presents Haurchefant with the flower, and discovers the scent of the oil he procured. Shenanigans. Introducing Sahyu! Germanotta will also be in the next chapter. Sorry she wasn't in this one. :D I love her to bits.


	4. Mistakes and forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haurchefant tries a new fragrance to attract his miqo'te suitor. He makes the mistake of asking the assistant alchemist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Sorry it's been so long. Hopefully I'll be able to update with some regularity soon. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Introducing Sahyu!

Haurchefant smiles down at the vial in his hands, rolling it gently between the pads of his fingers as he muses on a plan of action. How should he do this? Dab some on his neck, behind his ears as well? Or perhaps it would be best to splash it on the metal of his chainmail as before, his suitor had seemed rather content rubbing up against the grating feel of his armor. 

He props his chin in his hands, a slow grin curling his lips at the possibilities. With the thumb of the hand holding the tiny vial, he uncorks it gently, raising the vial up to his face as he inhales deeply. 

Had it smelled like this before?

"What in Halone's name are you smiling about now?" The low drawl of Germanotta's voice is unexpected. He jumps, startled at the interruption, and in doing so splashes the oil all over himself.  He closes his eyes as droplets of oil hit his face, rubbing at the liquid with gloved hands. He turns his head to look at her, frowning accusingly. He had not heard her walk up. She arches her brows up, face unimpressed as she takes in the state of his armor now gleaming with oil. 

Her eyes narrow as she spots the now empty vial clutched in his hand. "What, my lord, is that?" 

He drops the aforementioned glass casing on his desk guiltily, feeling rather put out at his plans being thwarted, and without her even meaning to! It was as if the woman had a sense about things. She knew when he was up to something. Truly, he meant no harm in what he intended to do! He merely craved attention. Attention from someone special indeed. Was it so bad that he would use their miqo'te senses to his advantage? 

....

Well, now that he thinks about it, that does seem a tad unfair. He clears his throat, raking gloves soaked with oil through the hair hanging about his face. "Ah, 'tis nothing but some oil I had commissioned from our local alchemists, never you mind." 

She stares at him silently, her eyes boring into him as she waits for a longer explanation. He offers her a strained smile, trying his best to appear unaffected. "For what have you aquired this oil?"

He is saved from what surely would have been an awkard conversation by the entry way opening in a flurry of sound and bitterly cold air.

He stands abruptly from his chair, all talk forgotten in eagerness to greet just the person he had been waiting for. His suitor stood shivering and swiping snow from their winter cloak. 

"You have returned at last! Tell me, what has kept you for so long? I have not the chance to greet you this day." 

They finally meet his stare, ears and tail drooping guiltily. "I must apologize for my earlier rudeness, I could not greet you properly without a suitable offering." Stepping closer to his desk. Closer. Now just in front, they pull something from their inventory bag, covered in cloth to protect it from the elements.

He waits with bated breath for the scent of the oil to reach the keen senses of their nose.

It doesn't take long.

"It took me quite a while, I must admit. I have asked every knight in Camp Dragonhead it seems, including Germanotta herself." At this they pause to smile sheepishly at the midlander, rubbing at their neck. Germanotta smiles gently back, shaking her head. "Ahh, think nothing of it, my friend. I do hope Romidiant was helpful?" 

They pause as they open their mouth to reply. Breathing through their mouth heavily before furrowing their brows. He watches their nostrils flare rapidly as they take in the scent of the oil. "....What is that smell?" They ask, ears flattening in distaste. He watches in fascination as their tail fluffs out behind them, straight out behind their back. 

He chances a glace at the empty bottle on his desk, utterly dismayed. You did this, he accuses. The bottle mocks him just by being there, glinting in the warm light of the room. He moves away from his chair, intent on offering his apologies, only to watch with a troubled frown as they skitter away from him. Hackles raised as if he were some sort of threat. 

"Stay back," His suitor growls, the 's' catching on their teeth like a hiss. They're covering their nose, eyes tracking his every movement. They have a hand covering their noise and mouth, ears pressed flat against their head. It's the look in their eyes that stops him in his tracks. Hurt. 

They drop their hand to speak, eyes watering. "I... You didn't have to go this far. I realize this must be strange to you. Mayhap even uncomfortable? If you wished to reject my suit all you need do is say so. Forgive my earlier transgressions... And keep this one as an apology." They place the cloth covered item on his desk, turning tail and fleeing before he has a chance to tell them otherwise. The door closes behind them loudly, pausing conversation throughout the room. 

Germanotta is frowning, stepping up to his desk to uncover the mysterious item they had brought. She lifts the cloth bag to expose a potted plant. A white flower that Haurchefant instantly recognised. "A snowdrop," He says softly, emotion welling up inside of his throat. 

"Germanotta, what do I do? How do I fix this?" 

Germanotta makes a thoughtful sound, looking at him in consideration, "I think you had better talk to Sahyu."

Haurchefant sighs. "Oh, dear."

O.o.O

"You did whaaaat?!" Sahyu exclaims, tail fluffing out and ears perking with shock as she jumps back in surprise. "No wonderrr! And Halone have merrrcy, what the heck is that smell? It positively currrrls my whiskers! You know what, how about you back up a few steps?"

Haurchefant frowns, backing away a few steps as she asks while sniffing at himself furivatively. Did he really smell that bad?

Sahyu's nose is wrinkled as she speaks next, an expression of distaste clear on her face. "I think I have what yer' lookin' forrr. There was a time when my husband got in a scrrrap with a smelly slime beasty. He smelled forrr days! Set my furrr a'shiverin'! I couldn't take it anymore, and we went to the local herrrbalist in my village. Gave me some herrrbs for a bath that clearrred that smell right up! Not to mention he smelled mighty nice forr a week afterrr!" Her ears perk excitedly as she talks, tail curling and waving behind her. 

She holds up a finger, telling them to wait as she turns and sprints away. 

"I can see why Romidiant was smitten." Haurchefant says, smiling helplessly. "She's quite adorable when she's excited. "

Germanotta frowns, eyeing him suspiciously. "She's married. And aren't you already in a courtship?"

Haurchefant makes a face in offense, touching a hand to his chest as if she'd stabbed him. "Germanotta!" He gasps, "how hurtful! You truly think I would flirt with the spouse of one of my loyal knights? Do you truly think so little of me?" 

Germanotta crosses her arms, sighing. "No, my lord. I know you would not think of it. I am merely worried for our friend, forgive me. They seemed truly upset when they left. Who knows what they've gotten up to in that emotional state?" 

Haurchefant frowns, feeling terribly guilty. "I am well aware. I have to correct this, Germanotta. My plans have gone horribly awry." He looks to her, eyes so sad they almost seemed liquid. "I only wanted to recreate that moment we had on the first day they returned." 

Germanotta has a thoughtful face. "It should not have backfired so spectacularly. Who did you acquire the oil from?" 

Haurchefant avoids her eyes, coughing. "Remmington." 

A strained pause. 

"I'm sorry, did you say you acquired the oil from REMMINGTON?" Germanotta asks incredulously. 

Haurchefant sighs, nodding his head.

Germanotta pinches the bridge of her nose, eerily similar to the way his father does. Haurchefant visibly sulks, feeling a fool. 

"Next time just ask Aubrianne. She's the Head Alchemist for a reason. Not her hopeless student."

Haurchefant nods glumly, like a scolded child. He looks up as she touches his arm, pouting heavily. "Do not fret, my lord. There is still a chance to fix this. First, we get you cleaned up. Then we go from there, yes?" 

Haurchefant nods, giving a strained smile. Germanotta pats his arm, smiling gently. 

The look up as Sahyu comes running up, holding up a medium sized herbal pouch as she tries to catch her breath. "Got it!" She wheezes. 

Haurchefant holds out a hand, blinking down at the pouch as she drops it in his hand. "This will work? How much am I to use?" 

Sahyu gives a thumbs up, winking cheekily. "Like a charm! Ya only need a little bit! Two table spoons at most for one bath. Should clearrr that smell right up!" She says, covering her nose. "Therrre should be enough to last ya, m'lord. Don't you worry about rrreturnin' it. I've got a literrral stash of those at home!" She smiles, winking again. "Romidiant likes to smell nice fer' me."

Haurchefant chuckles, clutching at the bag like something precious. He bows at the waist, smiling gratefully. "You have my thanks, lady Sahyu. Romidiant is truly a lucky knight to have you." 

Sahyu waves her hand in front of her face in fluster, "You flattererrr! It was no trrrouble!" She bows in return, grinning happily. "Pleasurrre doin' business with you! Now if you'll excuse me, my husband is waitin' fer me. His shift should be ending soon!" And with that, she turns and walks away. 

Haurchefant makes a sound of surprise. "She did not wish for payment? She is doing me a great service..." 

Germanotta laughs softly. "Your appreciation is enough, my lord. Your knights are honored to assist you. I know I am." Haurchefant smiles at her, touched. 

Germanotta grins. "Now, someone needs a bath! Let's get you cleaned up." 

\- - -   
Haurchefant stands over a steaming bath, a careful measurement of the herbal mixture cupped in his hand. He drops it into the steaming water, swishing the bath with his arm to make sure it mixes thoroughly with the water. Immediately a pleasant scent wafts from the tub, filling the room with its lovely aroma. 

Germanotta had taken his armor to be cleaned by experts in that craft. Taking a scoop of the herbal mixture "just in case". Leaving behind leisure clothing that he could wear in the meantime as his chainmail was cleansed of any remaining oil.

He gingerly steps into the bath, sinking down to his nose in the water. He cups water in his hands, rinsing away any oil on his face. He tips his head back, dipping his hair into the water and running his hands through it. Washing away the scent that those with keen noses would find distasteful.

He takes a handful of premeasured herb, mixing it with a dollop of unscented soap. Slowly, methodically, he cleans himself. From the top of his head down to his toes. Once finished, he leans back with a heavy sigh, wishing to soak away his worries. 

"Halone bless me. Help me to fix this." 

\- - - 

He finds his suitor sitting cross legged in the middle of his desk, scowling fiercely as they push random knik knacks off his desk. A pile of unfinished paperwork. A small, squishy ball he uses when feeling stressed. His sturdy quill. He notices that they carefully avoid touching anything breakable or a task to clean up. Even when being spiteful, they were strangley considerate. 

They spot him, mouth dropping open as they stare at his attire. For an extended moment they simply stare, eyes dragging over him. Haurchefant runs a hand over his wind chilled hair, still faintly damp from his bath. "You're still in coerthas. I had thought you would be on another quest by now." 

His suitor makes a face, crossing their arms sulkily. "I intended to. Everywhere I went I was blocked off. Your knights wouldn't let me leave." 

Haurchefant blinks. He had made no such order. Why would...? Ah. Germanotta, of course. She would take measures such as these. 

Haurchefant takes a bracing breath, moving towards the desk and placing his hands on the wood. His suitor doesn't move, staring at him with narrow eyes. Tail flicking in agitation behind them. 

"I wish to apologise." Haurchefant says, trying to catch their eye as they turn their head away with flattened ears. He leans closer, hands resting beside their crossed legs. "I did not mean to deny you. Quite the opposite, in fact. I would continue our courtship, if you would have me." This close he can see their nostrils flare as they take in his new scent. They turn their head, pupils blown wide as they sniff at him even deeper. Mouth parting in a low rumble. "You don't play fair, " they growl, ears flat against their head. 

"Forgive me," Haurchefant pleads. His suitor sighs heavily, leaning forward to bury their face in his neck, laid bair by the open collar of his leisure wear. Haurchefant swallows heavily as their breath fans against his neck.   
He shivers as they drag their tongue up his neck to his chin. He makes a sound low in his throat as they bite his jaw. Teeth resting against his skin for a moment before they lean away. "Is... is that a yes?" Haurchefant asks, face flushed. 

His suitor leans back on their hands, tail swishing behind them as a low purr fills the air. Ears flicking as they lick at their teeth, lashes lowered coquettishly as they respond. "I accept." 

Haurchefant breathes a sigh of relief, laughing delightedly. "Splendid! You will not regret your decision!" 

His suitor smiles. Slow and predatory. Haurchefant feels conflicted about that smile. "I know."

Haurchefant flushes even darker. "Thank you, for the flower. It means a lot to me." 

His suitor smiles, ears twitching. "I'm glad." 

He watches their nose flare as he leans against the desk. "You smell nice, " they say simply, watching his movement.

Haurchefant smiles, cheeks warming. "Do you like it? It was a gift. An herbal remedy for the oil incident." 

His suitor hums, leaning into him and rubbing their face against his chest. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

Haurchefant stills, raising a hand to press against the warmth of their back. He feels it in his chest as they begin to purr. 

Something inside of him loosening as they slide their hands around his waist. He rests his cheek on top of their head, smiling as a twitching ear brushes his face. He sighs in satisfaction, humming low in his throat as he squeezes them ever so gently.

"I would like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one! I've been on a writing spree the last two days. Hope it continues on this way. Just out of curiosity, what would you guys potentially like to see happen in this kind of courtship? I'm a sucker for strange courtship fics. I blame Inuyasha fanfics for getting me started. And Teen Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it lived up to what you were hoping for? Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
